


Le sex-appeal d'un scribouillard divorcé et d'un comique célibataire

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Richie Tozier, Established Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier - Freeform, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has Self-Esteem Issues, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Richie Tozier, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Après Derry et ses conséquences, c'était un miracle si Bill dormait bien...quand il n'était pas réveillé par des trucs bizarres que faisait Richie pendant la nuit.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Le sex-appeal d'un scribouillard divorcé et d'un comique célibataire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Calimera pour un échange, sur le prompt "Il est trois heures du matin"

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide caressa la nuque de Bill dans son sommeil, le faisant sursauter suffisamment fort pour le réveiller sur le coup. Sans même réfléchir, il asséna à son assaillant un violent coup avec son bras, en se retournant vivement, le corps hérissé de chair de poule.

Richie reçut son coude en plein sur le nez, et un coup de pied défensif dans le genou qui le fit basculer en arrière, et hors du lit pour atterrir avec fracas sur le sol.

« Richie ! », s'exclama Bill après les quelques secondes nécessaires à son cerveau pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

Il se pencha au bord du lit. Richie était déjà en train de se redresser en position assise en se frottant la figure.

Le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines étaient trop petit pour deux hommes adultes, mais Bill y dormait bien habituellement – depuis qu'Audra l'avait quitté, les insomnies étaient trop fréquentes, mais le vieux matelas de Richie était apparemment le meilleur au monde pour chasser ses angoisses existentielles. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec la présence de ce dernier, qui avait été plus présent qu'aucun ami pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Le fait qu'ils aient vécu la même chose à Derry et que Richie sache ce qui s'est passé avait été d'un réel soutien, et de fil en aiguille, leur relation avait pris un tournant plus romantique. Bill était faible face aux attentions de Richie, trop souvent délaissé pour ne pas manquer de d'affection, affection que Richie était prompt à donner. Bill en connaissait en partie les raisons – la solitude, le deuil, la nostalgie – et Richie était facile à comprendre, facile à gérer en dépit de son hyperactivité.

C'était pour ça que leur relation s'était faite naturellement, et que Bill avait rapidement investi l'appartement de Richie, trop content de ne pas rester seul dans son immense demeure londonienne qui serait bientôt le théâtre d'un balai de déménageurs, une fois que le partage aura été établi entre Audra et lui.

C'était un miracle s'il dormait bien...quand il n'était pas réveillé par des trucs bizarres que faisait son amant pendant la nuit.

« Désolé, marmonna l'écrivain, la voix rauque encore engourdie de sommeil. Tu n'as rien ? »

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir profiter de toi pendant que tu dors, déclara Richie en clignant des paupières d'un air hébété, comme une chouette perdue.

Bill pris son portable sur la table de chevet :

\- Il est trois heures du matin !, ronchonna-t-il, une fois le choc passé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

La masse de Richie s'éleva lentement du sol, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le matelas pour se relever. Bill se fit la remarque – ce n'était pas la première fois – que Richie était intimidant physiquement. Grand et large. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin fluet que Bill avait envoyé valser d'une simple baffe en pleine figure durant l'été 89.

Pourtant, il était gêné et ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'asseyant précautionneusement au bord du lit comme s'il craignait la réaction de Bill.

\- Je voulais juste...

Il sembla hésiter. Bill compléta pour lui :

\- Me bouffer dans mon sommeil ?

\- Non !!, se défendit aussitôt Richie, avant de glousser nerveusement pour dissimuler son embarras.

Bill se rapprocha, lui aussi assis désormais et de plus en plus réveillé malgré l'heure.

Richie ne cessait de le regarder, fixement.

\- Je voulais juste t'embrasser et puis...ça a un peu dérapé.

Bill haussa un sourcil.

\- Un peu dérapé ?

\- Oui heu...disons que...je me suis réveillé et j'avais envie de...enfin tu vois.

La gêne grandissante de Richie était très divertissante à observer, d'autant qu'elle était des plus rares, et Bill ne put s'empêcher d'insister :

\- Je crois que je vois, mais pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Oh Billiam, arrête ça tout de suite, je sais où tu veux en venir !, gronda aussitôt Richie en le pointant du doigt comme un instituteur en colère.

Un instituteur en caleçon rose aux cheveux désordonnés, le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours. Pas le genre qui impressionnerait Bill.

\- Pardon ? Rappelle-moi qui a réveillé qui au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était excité ?

\- C'est pas ma faute, protesta Richie. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi sexy en dormant.

\- Je suis un homme de 40 ans Richie, répliqua Bill. Je ne suis plus sexy en dormant depuis belle lurette.

Richie fit la moue.

\- Je te trouve plutôt pas mal, pour un scribouillard divorcé...

Pas vexé pour un sous, Bill lui sourit, attendri.

\- Et toi pour un comique célibataire, dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Oh, moi, j'ai pas ton sex-appeal, corrigea Richie en l'enlaçant. Trop de bourbon, trop de fast food, pas assez d'exercice.

La main de Bill s'insinua contre son ventre pour y palper un bourrelet.

\- J'aime bien, susurra-t-il. Tu es moelleux. Et tu es très mignon comme ça.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour ponctuer sa réplique. Richie baissa les yeux en souriant d'un air amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Mon avis est le seul qui compte, murmura Bill en déposant un baiser contre son oreille. Ou bien tu comptes séduire quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il sentit le corps de Richie se détendre contre le sien, et ses mains glisser sous son t-shirt de pyjama.

\- Pour perdre mon meilleur partie ?, plaisanta Richie. Pas question.

\- Quel meilleur partie ?, se moqua Bill en se redressant. C'est le mieux que tu puisse faire ?

\- Chuis plutôt fier de moi, ouais, pouffa Richie en renversant brusquement Bill sur le lit.

Couché sur le dos, Bill laissa Richie l'embrasser et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

\- J'ai sommeil, marmonna Bill.

\- Je sais, désolé, murmura Richie en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Désolé. Je suis content que tu sois là, c'est tout.

\- Je suis content d'être là aussi, répondit Bill en jouant avec les cheveux trop longs de son compagnon. Si tu n'étais pas là, ce serait...très dur.

\- Alors ne pars pas, déclara Richie en lui touchant les joues.

Il y avait dans ses yeux des questions qu'il n'osait pas encore poser, et Bill ne fit rien pour l'encourager. C'était trop tôt pour parler de l'avenir de leur relation.

Néanmoins il prit la main de Richie dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

\- Je suis sérieux Richie, chuchota-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il pressa ses doigts contre les siens et il ajouta :

\- J'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Richie soupira puis se coucha, la tête sur la poitrine de Bill, en se recroquevillant contre lui pour que Bill puisse lui caresser le crâne. C'était assez étroit mais confortable.

La respiration de Richie s'apaisa peu à peu, le silence s'installant tranquillement, et Bill sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il les ferma et ses doigts se figèrent dans les boucles brunes.

La chaleur irradiant du corps contre le sien était agréable, rassurant. Son poids était là, concret, solide.

Tout doucement, il sentit son esprit partir.

Le sommeil l'emporta au moment où Richie se mit à ronfler.


End file.
